1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a building block, that falls down flat when struck by an outside force, for building toy houses, skyscrapers, castles and other toy structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, building toy houses or toy skyscrapers out of cards took high dexterity. And if one was successful, a slight bump or door slam would cause a structure to collapse.
A game or toy for building card houses was proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,102 (1924). This patent consists of cards with perforations and pegs which fit through said perforations to hold cards of the building together.
Frimberger's Modular Toy Structure (U.S. Pat. No. 29288844) Describes a modular component unit or modular panel unit. Throughout the description it refers to a statement: Assembled by frictional engagement with one another pieces or some similar description stating the words: Frictional engagement. This leads one to believe that a structure containing these components would stand fairly stable and if struck by an outside force would not fall down flat.
Whereas my invention of a toy building block so constructed that wherein the frame boards of said building block interconnect loosely on the base piece of said building block and the roof piece interconnect loosely on the frame boards of said building block. When this said building block is struck by an outside force it falls down flat. It is not held together by frictional force. This invention had features to hold cards together. The inventor seems to have been mainly interested in card structures that would not fall down readily.